Katie the Kitten Fairy (episode transcript)
(scene opens with Kirsty playing in the park with Rachel) Kirsty: Catch! (Kirsty tosses a baseball at Rachel, and Rachel runs across the grass to catch it) Rachel: (voice over) I'm staying with Kirsty's family for a whole week. Today, we're playing in the park while Kirsty's parents are running errands. The sun is shining, and and there are no clouds in the sky. It feels like perfect spring weather! Rachel: Your turn! Ready? (But before Kirsty can respond, the girls hear a loud bark. They turn around to see a large black dog run past them. Rachel jumps back as the dog races by, and the girls watch the dog run off) Rachel: Is that a squirrel that dog's chasing? (Kirsty takes a closer look, and notices that the dog is chasing a small white-and-gray kitten) Kirsty: No, it's a kitten! What the heck is a kitten doing in the park? Rachel: I don't know, but that dog's about to catch it. Come on, Kirsty! Let's go after them! (The girls run after the animals. Suddenly, they notice a flash of bright light. The kitten turns into a large tiger and roars at the dog. The dog stops and runs away. The girls watch in disbelief as the tiger turns back into a kitten. The kitten licks one paw and happily walks off) Rachel: Whoa! Did you just see that? Kirsty: Yeah, that looked like fairy magic! Rachel: That's exactly what I thought. Rachel: (voice over) Whenever Kirsty and I are together, we always have magical adventures. This looks like it might be the start of another one! Kirsty: But…we haven't seen any fairies here! Kind of weird, isn't it? Let's follow that kitten. Maybe it will lead us to a fairy! (Kirsty and Rachel run after the kitten. It doesn't seem to be in any real rush as it wanders along) Rachel: Where do you think it's going? It seems like it's heading right for the fence. (The girls watch as the kitten walks toward a wooden fence) Kirsty: That fence is too high for the kitten to climb over. How's the kitten going to… (Suddenly, the kitten magically shrinks to the size of a mouse, and is able to squeeze through a tiny hole at the bottom of the fence) Rachel: Wow! Quick, there's a gate in the fence over that way. We can't lose track of that kitten! (The girls rush through the gate, and they see that the kitten has grown back to its normal size) Kirsty: Whoa! That was definitely fairy magic! Rachel: Yeah, something strange is going on! Let's see where the kitten goes now. (But just as the girls set off after the kitten again, they hear a strange sound. Suddenly, the goblins, Newton, Edison, and Leonardo, jump out from behind a tree, clutching butterfly nets) Newton: There it is! Get it! Kirsty: Oh no! It's the goblins! (When the kitten sees the goblins, it hisses at them and leaps up into Rachel's arms) Rachel: (gasps) Oh my goodness! (Rachel holds the kitten protectively as the goblins approach) Newton: Give us that kitten! It belongs to Jack Frost, and we've been sent here to bring it home. (The kitten gives a soft meow, and the girls are able to listen to what its saying) Shimmer: Please, don't trust those terrible goblins. I belong to Katie the Kitten Fairy, but I'm lost! Rachel: Kirsty, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Kirsty: Yeah! Now seems like a really good chance to use our lockets! Rachel: We don't believe you, and you're not getting this kitten! (Kirsty throws golden fairy dust all over herself, Rachel, and the kitten) Kirsty: Chujitsuna shinsetsuna kashikoidesu! (Newton and Edison drop the butterfly nets and dive toward the girls and reach out to grab the kitten. Rachel dodges out of the way, but luckily, the fairy dust already works its magic, and a fairy spell is heard) Voice: Kirakira sukoshi gesshirui kirameki! (The girls are swept up into the sky. Below them, the goblins, pounce on empty air and fall onto the ground) Newton: Rats! They got away again! Rachel: Whew! That was close! (The girls get whisked away and are sent to Fairyland) Rachel: Oh my gosh! We're fairies again! That means we're back in Fairyland! Kirsty: Yeah! And there's the fairy palace, and the king and queen! They don't look very happy, though. I wonder what's wrong. Rachel: Hello, Your Majesties. Is everything all right? We recently found this kitten, and... Voice: Wait! Is that my kitten?! (A fairy sees that the girls are holding the kitten and is delighted) Katie: It is! Shimmer! Come here, you little rascal! (Shimmer jumps out of Rachel's arms and scampers over to the fairy. The fairy scoops him up and snuggles him) Katie: You've brought Shimmer back! Thank you so much! Kirsty: Who are you? Katie: I'm Katie the Kitten Fairy, and I am so glad that you brought Shimmer back to Fairyland. Rachel: You're welcome. King Oberon: How nice to see you again, girls. We have a new group of fairies for you to help. (The new fairy group walks over to Kirsty and Rachel) Katie: We are the Pet Fairies. Bella: I'm Bella the Bunny Fairy. Georgia: I'm Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy. Lauren: I'm Lauren the Puppy Fairy. Harriet: I'm Harriet the Hamster Fairy. Molly: I'm Molly the Goldfish Fairy. Penny: And I'm Penny the Pony Fairy. We're very pleased to meet you. Kirsty: So, where are all the other pets? Bella: (sighs sadly) Jack Frost stole them. Pet Fairies: Yeah. Queen Tatiana: Bella is right. He took them to his ice castle, and then sent out a ransom note. It said that if the Pet Fairies couldn't find him a pet of his own, he would keep all their magic pets for himself! Kirsty: Oh no! That's terrible! He can't do that! King Oberon: He already has, and without their magic pets, the Pet Fairies can't look after all the pets in the human world. Queen Tatiana: The Pet Fairies are responsible for helping pets that are lost and homeless, but they can't do that if their own magic pets are missing. Rachel: Can we give Jack another pet so he'll let the magic pets go? Queen Tatiana: (sighs) I'm afraid it's not that simple. In the human world, owners choose their pets, but in Fairyland, it's the other way around. Here, pets choose their owners, and no pet has ever chosen Jack Frost. Kirsty: Well, I'm not surprised! Jack's always causing trouble in Fairyland. No wonder none of the magic pets want to live with him! King Oberon: Girls, where did you find Shimmer? We thought all the magic pets were locked in Jack's ice castle. Kirsty: She was wandering around in the local park. Rachel: Yeah, and she looked lost! (Shimmer meows. Katie translates Shimmer's meows for Kirsty and Rachel) Katie: Shimmer says that all the magic pets were being kept in Jack Frost's castle, but they managed to escape, and now they're all roaming around in the human world. He's sent a group of goblins to catch them and take them back to the ice castle. Georgia: Oh no! Lauren: Our poor little pets! Queen Tatiana: We have to find the pets before the goblins do! (The girls look at each other) Kirsty: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Rachel: I'm with you, Kirsty. Kirsty and Rachel: We'll do it! Kirsty: We'll find your pets and stop those goblins! Bella: Yay! Georgia: Woohoo! Lauren: Yeah! Harriet: Awesome! Molly: We knew you would help us! Penny: Thank you! King Oberon: It's very kind of you to help us again. Queen Tatiana: The magic pets may be hard to find. In Fairyland, they are tiny, fairy-sized pets, but in the human world, they can be any size they wish. They can also work some fairy magic of their own, so you will have to look very carefully. (Shimmer meows, and Katie translates Shimmer's meows) Katie: Shimmer said that a kitten in the human world needs our help. It has no home, so Shimmer and I need to find one for it! Your Majesties, can we go rescue the kitten? Queen Tatiana: We'd love for you to help... King Oberon: But we don't want the goblins to catch Shimmer. Kirsty: Maybe we could go with Katie and Shimmer. We could protect them from the goblins! (The king and queen look at each other and Queen Tatiana nods) Queen Tatiana: That would be all right, That's very nice of you girls. But you must all be careful. You know how tricky and mean the goblins can be. Katie: We'll be careful. C'mon, girls, let's go! (Katie waves her wand) Katie: Koneko koneko kirameki no neko! (Kirsty, Rachel, and Katie transport back to the human world) Rachel: We're back in the park. Let's keep an eye out for goblins. Kirsty: The coast seems clear. Let's start looking for a homeless kitten. Katie: We'll have to search carefully. If it's scared, it could've hidden somewhere. (The girls set off, listening carefully for meows. Katie flies with the girls, with Shimmer following) Rachel: Where can that lost kitten be? (Suddenly, Shimmer stops and sniffs the air. He grows to the normal size of a kitten and rushes off) Katie: I think he found the kitten! Come on, girls! Let's go! (The girls run after Shimmer as he bolts through the grass. He stops toward a tall elm tree and sits down to look up at it. Kirsty, Rachel, and Katie look up and see that on one of the highest branches of the tree sits a tiny tabby kitten) Kirsty: Poor little thing! It's only a baby! (Just then, a breeze blows through the tree, and the tabby kitten pounces on a leaf that is flapping nearby. It almost loses its balance) Katie: Careful, kitty! (Shimmer runs a little way up the tree towards the tabby kitten and starts meowing, which makes the kitten eagerly meow back. Katie translates the meows) Katie: Oh no! The poor kitten climbed up the tree to get out of the wind last night, and now it's stuck! It's too scared to climb back down. Rachel: Should I climb up and get it? (Before Katie can reply, Shimmer starts meowing again. Katie listens, then she looks over at the nearby playground) Katie: Good idea, Shimmer! Thanks for the offer, Rachel, but Shimmer has someone else in mind for the job. See that boy at the top of the jungle gym? Kirsty: The one with black hair and the red shirt? Katie: Yep, that's the one. Would you ask him if he can help you get the kitten down from the tree? Kirsty: Okay. Katie: Trust me, it's very important that it is a boy who rescues this kitten. Rachel: All right. C'mon, Kirsty, let's go ask him! (Shimmer shrinks back down to his fairy pet size. Katie and Shimmer hide in the tree while Kirsty and Rachel run over to the playground. The boy has come down from the jungle gym just as the girls arrive) Kirsty: Hi! I'm Kirsty, and this is Rachel. Could you help us rescue a kitten that's stuck in a tree? Rachel: We saw how good you are at climbing. We were probably wondering if you could climb up the tree and get it down? James: Sure! My name is James, and I love cats. Can you show me where the kitten is? Kirsty: Follow us and we'll show you. (James follows the girls over to the elm tree. James looks up at the kitten) James: Don't worry, little kitten! I'll have you down in just two minutes. (James climbs up the tree as the girls watch. As he gets to the branch that the kitten is on, the kitten jumps onto his shoulder and nuzzles its head against his cheek. Kirsty notices a haze of amber-colored sparkles surrounding James and the kitten) Kirsty: Oh my gosh! It must be Pet Fairy magic! (James carefully carries the tabby kitten all the way back down to the ground) James: Gosh, it's so tiny. I wonder where it lives. Kirsty: It doesn't have a collar or a name tag. It looks like a stray. (A tall, dark haired man comes along. The man is James' father) James: Hey, Dad, look! We found a lost kitten! Can we keep it? James's Father: Well, your mom and I have been talking about getting you a new pet, but we can't just take this one without checking to make sure it doesn't belong to someone else. Kirsty: We've been here for a while, and nobody seems to be looking for the kitten, as far as we can tell. James: Please, Dad? We can take it home with us, and call the animal shelter from our house. (The kitten purrs) James: Dad, this kitten is purring! It likes me! James's Father: Okay, then. If nobody's reported the kitten missing, then I think you can keep it. James: Yay! Can we name it Dusty? (Kirsty sees a few more flecks of fairy dust twinkling in the air around James and the kitten) Kirsty: I think Dusty's a great name! James's Father: Well, then, Dusty, we'd better take you home. (The girls watch as James and his father walk off with their new kitten. Katie comes out of her hiding place) Katie: Great work, girls! I think Dusty and James will be very happy together. (Shimmer scampers along a tree branch, purring to show that he agrees) Rachel: (giggles) Fairy magic is awesome! (Suddenly, Kirsty hears a rustling sound from a little higher up in the tree. She looks up to see Newton, Edison, and Leonardo) Kirsty: (gasps) Oh no! The goblins! (Newton dangles just above the branch where Shimmer is perched. He reaches out to grab the kitten) Newton: Give that kitten to me! Kirsty: No you don't! (Newton reaches for the kitten, but he reaches too far and the other goblins can't hold him. They tumble to the ground, giving Shimmer some time to escape) Edison: Ouch! You're squishing me! Leonardo: Get off! Katie: Come on, girls! Let's go while we have the chance. (Katie scoops up Shimmer into her arms as the girls walk away from the goblins) Kirsty: I don't think Jack Frost will be very happy when those goblins come back empty-handed. Katie: No, he won't be happy at all. I think he might send them out again to look for another fairy pet! (Katie cuddles Shimmer to soothe her thoughts) Katie: Let's get you safely back to Fairyland, Shimmer. Thanks for helping me, girls. (Kirsty strokes Shimmer with her finger, making him purr) Kirsty: Bye-bye, little Shimmer. It's been nice to meet you. Rachel: Tell the other Pet Fairies that we'll keep looking for their lost pets. Katie: We will. Bye, girls! (Katie and Shimmer fly away) (The girls head for home) Rachel: I'm so glad we found a nice home for Dusty. Everything worked out perfectly. I couldn't have gone better. Kirsty: I can't wait to find another one of the lost fairy pets. It looks like another fairy adventure isn't far away! Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts